


Hard Lemonade and Secondhand Smoke

by SugarLandBabyGirl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drabble, Euphemisms, Love, Lust, M/M, Male Slash, One-Shot, Romance, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLandBabyGirl/pseuds/SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: It will be the death of him, sooner rather than later he's certain, but it'll be worth it. He's worth it.





	Hard Lemonade and Secondhand Smoke

At first the taste was sweet with a sour over taste, like fizzy lemonade with a hard kick. But the longer he held the kiss, the more he began to taste of chlorine. A little unpleasant at first, but this unique flavor, he could enjoy. It was an ecstatic, buzzing intoxication - like _Pop Rocks_ dancing playfully on his lips and sparking wildly on his tongue. 

A quick breath between passion's velvety crimson curtains and he chokes for new air - the sparks fade and the fireworks dissipate into heady, all-consuming fumes. The once pleasant buzz is gone, replaced by pain. Pain, tight as the Devil's vice grips his chest while the Drums of War beat their terrible rhythm in his head, threatening to split his skull in two.

"Just one more kiss," he pleads in choked desperation. Eyes leaking its own kind of salt water, and nearly blacking out - still, he goes back for more. Always more.

"And one more after that, and yet another. It's always just _one more_." A dangerous fire dances behind a half-hooded gaze, as perfect teeth bare in a vicious smile and sly lips tease with savage mirth. 

"Always," It will be the death of him, sooner rather than later he's certain, but it'll be worth it. He's worth it.

Death has never looked so beautiful, nor as angelically innocent as the youth smiling oh-so sweetly back at him. A flicker of some foreign emotion quickly disappears, swallowed by black lust, as their pact is sealed with death's kiss once more. "As you wish,"

He'll never get enough, even as it slowly drains the life from him - the pain is an intoxicating addiction all on its own.

He'll never get enough, even as he slowly kills the one person he never wanted to harm - the pain is an intoxicating addiction he just can't fight.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a long, long time ago for a Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction story that I never finished. -_- 
> 
> The character originally had in mind for this short little trash fic was Kise Ryouta, or Himuro Tatsuya with an original male character of mine, but as there are no names specified feel free to imagine any of the boys. :)
> 
> Please don't steal, or post anywhere else without my explicit permission.  
> Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki


End file.
